


An a/b/o Primer For the Rest of Us

by orphan_account



Category: alpha/beta/omega dynamics - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Heterosexual Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, heterosexual alpha/beta/omega, seahorse biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This primer provides a more science fiction based look that uses existing biology to help realize this unique AU world.<br/>In this primer humanity as we know it once existed- but in the next two hundred years we bring ourselves to being an endangered species. Humanity adapts over time. The result? On top of our base female and male genders there are three sub-genders: Alpha, Beta, and Omega. These changes to human physiology are designed to do one thing, boost reproductive rates.  Proper definitions and biology based explanations within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is all silly fan theory. Basically this a/b/o trope allows for several things: mpreg (because we all know we enjoy putting our favorite male character through it), relationships where the reproductive roles are based on personality not gender, and something I think a lot fanficcers love, altering the human physiology without destroying the human.

Greetings fellow fanfic enthusiast.

Are you asking yourself what is a/b/o or alpha/beta/omega dynamics?(also referred to as omegaverse)

The answer:  **Fan silliness that makes for a lot of interesting thought and discussion if people would leave out the porn.** You heard me, porn. Unfortunately one of he basic engines behind a/b/o is to write extremely beastly graphic sex between two often same gender characters that is perfectly capable of producing offspring.

Problem number one: Porn. If you, like me, have no desire to read porn, but enjoy the details of a/b/o fic you are not alone.

Problem number two: I write strictly hetero pairings, and although we all want our crack-ships to have happy families, it is not possible in human physiology and even an a/b/o world probably wouldn't function that way. It just seems that it wouldn't.

 

Before I go further let me explain.  I like the idea of a/b/o on the whole and have read a lot of good fics with the traditional aspects.  If you're wondering where it started look at fanfic based on Werewolf and Supernatural. I think Spn and Teenwolf have the largest amount of  omegaverse fanfic written for them. 

My take is I like hetero mpreg  and nothing is more fun than a world where it's possible so long as the character you choose as the proper personality fot it. 

Personality and character tendencies are a huge part of how you decide a character's placement in the a/b/o world.

First off you have to understand each secondary or sub-gender. On top of Male and Female there are secondary gender designations of Alpha, Beta and Omega.  Each has a specific set of rules and methodology that will define if a character fits them. 

Elements of MY Omegaverse: (I don't do knots or ass babies) 

Scent glands/scent identification

Pheromones

Bonding (a permanent connection between an Alpha and Omega.)

Mpreg  (this is one of the main reasons we do this.)

Oviposition  (now this is where that mention of seahorse biology comes in. I prefer to use things we've already seen in nature.)

 

 Now let's move on to the different designations where all of these terms will make sense.

 

 


	2. Omega

Omega

What does this word even mean and why is it being used to describe a gender?

Omega in the Greek alphabet is  _Last_.   Or as it's come to be considered in a/b/o works, the least likely to do anything big, the outcast, the one who gets dumped on, and the one who gets no say. (I think this is typical sexist writing, even while writers are trying to break specific social stigmas they end up putting someone in 'the typical female role' as an Omega. For this stereotyping think of Michelle Pfeiffer's role in Batman Returns before becoming Catwoman-at first she's that lowly, unnoticed, hopeless secretary who is treated like a worthless woman.)

Personality

Mainly this secondary gender signifies a very specific set of personality traits.  Often times a character is sorted as Omega if; they're the kind compassionate type, seem to have trouble fitting in, tend to put others first, show little self defense or backbone, ensure those around them are comfortable and happy, and remain quiet while others spew every idea they concoct.

They are the ones who bring hospitality and strive for peace within a group. Typically they are observant and caring people. When other characters are hurting or in need they tend to be the one to offer wise advice and a shoulder to cry on. These characteristics often depict the gentle parental member of a team or group.

They are also the more submissive partner in a relationship with an Alpha. Alpha tend to be the dominant member no matter what gender.

 

**Remember these traits are not bad or weak. They denote a kind of person we should all strive to be: SELFLESS, HUMBLE, and PATIENT.**

Now these less boisterous characteristics are often frowned upon in a survival of the fittest society-condemning the person who portrays them as an outcast. Instead this kind of personality is ideal. A person with all these properties and just a touch of leadership and courage could be the most altruistic hero ever.

 

Social Rank

In a/b/o fics this character is often given that horrible 'you have to stay home and raise babies' designation.  While moms who stay home are amazing I know working mothers who do more for their families than people realize. Either way we end up subjecting the Omega character into a stereotype we often find degrading and infuriating in modern times.

AND YET YOU PEOPLE WHO WRITE TRADITIONAL OMEGAVERSE FICS BOAST A WORLD WHERE SAME SEX COUPLES ARE CAPABLE OF EXISTING WITHOUT PREJUDICE. Funny how when one prejudice is tackled another one sneaks in.

Just as with today where women have been allowed to enter almost all career fields it stands to reason Omega would have the same opportunities.

 

 

Biology

 

Omega have several clear physical factors. Most notably the addition of scent glands, used to produce highly unique identifying odors. Characters are typically capable of willfully controlling the glands. The most common place for them is the neck, somewhere we often place perfume and cologne. Scent glands become overactive during heat- secreting the person's identifying odor without their desire.

If one produces such unique scents one must be able to perceive them. It is logical the vomeronasal organ is larger and stronger in both Omega and Alpha. This grants them the ability to observe the scent of another character.

Omega also possess a bonding gland. This releases a chemical in the blood which cements an emotional, physical connection with their Alpha. Only an Alpha can bond an Omega. This also helps solidify that submissive nature towards their mate. Releasing the gland is accomplished during intercourse when the Alpha applies pressure to the spot with their teeth. They will often leave a hicky in that spot which turns into a slightly discolored scar.

In Female Omega there is no change to reproductive organs.

In Male Omega however there is a huge differentiation. NOW JUST WAIT: I said no ass babies earlier. If the human physiology allowed for genders like male Omega then it stands to reason it would not stray so far as to develop uterus connected to the rectum and proper internal female reproductive organs alongside traditional exterior male organs.

That's too much for anyone.

In nature we have but one tried and true creature that naturally reproduces with the male being pregnant.

Seahorses.

Using a natural biological phenomena there is a much less wonky way to do this.

Instead of having it all, a male Omega has typical genitals in tact-but the progression of this gender has provided a proper orifice both for _reproductive_ intercourse and birthing. On top of this there would merely be the internal addition of a brooding pouch-called as such because there would be no ovaries or fallopian tubes.

In this set up a female Alpha, by use of a retractable ovipositor, releases her egg into the brooding pouch where, by way of internal testes, it is fertlized.

Take a moment to think about this. Instead of a male Omega or female Alpha carrying around two sets of reproductive material they still only provide their traditional genetic offering.

How this makes more sense:

One-we see it in real life every day in the mating of seahorses.

Two-there's not a bunch of hermaphrodites running around, The male is still male and the female still female. (According to a biologist I know, hermaphrodites can't reproduce, often times both sets of reproductive organs are incomplete.) I admit that while this is all bullshit to begin with, I at least like to use as much reality as I can to keep it at least somewhat believable.

 

Heat

Omega go into heat to signify they are at their reproductive best. If they are a female, it's the most fertile she'll get. If the character is male then the body is attuned for child bearing.

Heat can occur as often or as sparsely as a writer wants, for me I prefer something around every six months. Heat can last anywhere from several days to an entire week. During which time the Omega is nothing but aroused and desperately desiring intercourse. The body is a live wire reacting to touch the most.

When in heat an Omega's scent is secreted like crazy with just a hint of pheromones advertising that they are physically ready to procreate.

The Omega is also naturally lubricated during heat. This is called 'slick' and is quite necessary for prolonged attempts at procreation.

During heat the male Omega's afore mentioned special orifice is open(for the most part it is swollen shut-only in heat and pregnancy is it open).

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Alpha

Alpha.

The first letter in the Greek alphabet. In traditional a/b/o works they are the ones destined to rule and lead. The most aggressive of people and typically very forceful with others. 

In my omegaverse the Alpha is merely the kind of person who seeks to protect and provide. While they are more aggressive and stubborn they don't have to be abusive or act like they own an Omega partner. 

 

Personality 

When sorting characters into this gender look for these kinds of traits; competitive spirit, protective of friends and family, stubborn to almost fatal flaw level, aggressive in tough situations, hot headed, outgoing, and always speaking their mind.

They are naturally inclined to lead, though it's not always a good fit. Often times they fight for their beliefs and will stop at nothing to keep loved ones safe. While lacking in the sensitivity department they keep their problems to themselves not wanting to burden others and often lead by example. Brave and courageous, they defend and guide those who depend on them.

 

Social Rank

 

In traditional a/b/o works they rule the world. Whether male or female Alphas are considered the leaders. They do the 'men's' work. Yet another sexist facet of the typical Omegaverse fics. 

Just like today's world where men and women both do all sorts of jobs Alphas don't always have to lead or be the top dogs. While they tend to prefer more 'masculine' positions they can survive in subordinate roles. 

Often times if an Alpha and an Omega marry it's expected that the Omega take the Alpha's last name regardless of what their primary genders are.  Just as the waiter defers to the male of a heterosexual couple at a restaurant people naturally look to the Alpha.  Suffice it to say, I think this would be based on a couple's decision. Maybe a male Omega is perfectly comfortable taking his wife's last name and maybe he isn't.

 

Biology

 

Male Alpha really don't differ all that much physically except the addition of scent glands, pheromones, and the enlarged vomeronasal organ.

Like Omega they produce a distinct scent and percieve that of others.  

They also heavily produce pheromones which can be used to make a partner more willing, force submission in any situation, or outright abuse the Omega by never allowing them to have their opinion or will.

 

Female Alpha are very different. They have the glands and nose organ, but they also have an ovipositor. This organ is used primarily in intercourse where heat is involved. This organ is retractable allowing for traditional intimacy with their partner but when their Omega is in heat the body responds by extending this organ.

Just as the average male and female are insert 'tab A' into 'slot B' It's the same with the Alpha female and Omega male.  The ovipositor is inserted into the 'brooding canal' (opening that remains closed unless they are in heat).  Once the female has deposited her egg, or in some instances eggs-often times she can release several at one time-they are fertilized inside the male Omega's brooding pouch. Once an egg and sperm have fused the now viable new life attaches to the wall of the pouch and gestation begins.

 

 

Rut

 

A rut is the Alpha's reaction to an Omega's heat. It often is sparked by the scent of or slight physical contact with the suffering Omega.  The response can be sudden and violent. Now instead of one person craving sex you have two.  Put them together, ignore the contraceptive, and bam you've got parents to be.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
